The present invention relates to a belt post structure wherein the belt is connected to a coil spring and can be easily engaged with another post.
A conventional barrier device is shown FIG. 7 and generally includes two posts 61 and each post 61 has a base 62 so as to be able to stand on a surface. A flange 63 is connected to a top of each of the posts 61 and has a plurality of holes 631 defined therethrough. A decoration sphere 64 is connected on the flange 63. A wire 65 has two hooks 651 connected to two ends of the wire 65 so that the hooks 651 are engaged with one of the holes 631 of the two flanges 63. The distance between the two posts 61 cannot be too wide because the wire 65 has a fixed length. The distance between the posts 61 cannot be too short because the wire 65 may then droop and touch the ground.
The present invention intends to provide a belt post assembly that has two posts and a belt is connected to a coil spring. A head assembly is connected to the belt so that the head assembly can be engaged with another post conveniently.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a belt post assembly which comprises two posts and a box is connected to each of the two posts. Each box includes a lower race fixedly connected to the post and having a first skirt portion. A receiving member has an end fixedly inserted in the lower race and has a slot. A reel of belt is received in the receiving member and includes a mandrel which has an engaging port on a top end of the mandrel so as to connect to an end of a coil spring. The coil spring is received in a spring box which is engaged in the receiving member. An top cover is fixedly mounted to the receiving member and has a second skirt portion.
A head assembly is fixedly connected to a leading end of the belt and includes a body and a movable piece is movably received in the body from a lower end of the body. The body has a first lug and the movable piece has a second lug. The first lug is engaged with a gap between the first skirt portion and an outside of the receiving member. The second lug is engaged with a gap between the second skirt portion and the outside of the receiving member.
The present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, a preferred embodiment in accordance with the present invention.